warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Last Hope (Revamped)/@comment-1661274-20120703182355
Right, considering it's gonna be long till I finish this, here's what you need to know: Bramblestar is actually younger. He's 4 in this story. xD Instead of Squirrelflight as his deputy, Hollyleaf becomes his deputy, with the apprentice of Seedpaw, and is still alive. Ferncloud, Daisy, Millie, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Firestar, Mousefur, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Sorreltail, and Spiderleg die. Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur retire, with Purdy. Molepaw and Cherrypaw become warriors, Moleclaw and Cherryfrost. Lilykit and Seedpaw become apprentices, Lilypaw and Seedpaw, to Ivypool and Hollyleaf. Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit become apprentices, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw. They become apprentices to Lionblaze, Whitewing, and Leafpool. Briarlight's legs are fixed, thanks to Millie's guidance and Jayfeather's help, bringing her to a rich Twoleg. Dovewing, Cinderheart, and Blossomfall move to the nursery. Dovewing is expecting Bumblestripe's kits, Cinderheart is expecting Lionblaze's kits, and Blossomfall is expecting Toadstep's. Foxleap and Ivypool are mates. Rosepetal is in love with Mousewhisker. Mousefur dies while saving Rosepetal. I might have invented toms for ThunderClan. Stoneheart, a dark gray tom, mates with Hazeltail. Sunblaze, a ginger tabby tom, mates with Icecloud. Rockfall, a black tom, and Kestrelfeather, a mottled gray and white tom. In ShadowClan, Blackstar is murdered. Flametail never really died. (He was neccesary to my plot, so don't complain.) Rowanclaw suceeds him, with Applefur as his deputy. In his Clan, Ferretclaw, Redwillow, Toadfoot, Oakfur, Littlecloud, Whitewater, Ratscar, and Snowbird die. In WindClan, Onestar loses his remaining lives, and after he dies, Ashfoot is killed. As they are killed, Ashfoot's spirit rises, calling herself Ashstar, and naming Whitetail as her deputy, whom ulitimately suceeds her. Whitetail, who is actually younger than she is portrayed in the books, is now Whitestar, with Breezepelt as her deputy. Breezepelt forgives Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. Days preceeding the battle, Breezepelt gains a mentor, Windstar, in forgiveness, love, and peace. Breezepelt is formed into a new cat, though he is still aggressivly loyal to his Clan, he understands the way of gentleness and forgiveness, causing him to gain a mate, Heathertail. He also apologizes to Ivypool. In his dreams, he meets up with Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, in an emotional story, apologizing to them, explaining why he was wrong, and explaining Windstar. To his surprise, Jayfeather and the rest actually forgive him. No bitterness, no anger, nothing. Just sympathy and forgiveness, causing them to gain a friendship, but Breezepelt will always pick loyalty to his Clan other than his friendship to his kin. Breezepelt also talks to Crowfeather and Nightcloud, and Crowfeather realizes true feelings for his mate and son. He apologizes to both of them, and they both forgive him, forming a bond closer. In RiverClan, Mistystar, though a fairly new leader, is killed. She lost her lives to: sickness, sickness, battle, poison, infection, hunger, battle, fever, Brokenstar. Reedwhisker suceeds her, with Hollowflight as his new deputy. (he actually became a warrior...earlier, and has an apprentice.) Darkstripe is killed by Lionblaze. Tigerstar is killed by Firestar. Hawkfrost is killed by Ivypool. Brokenstar is killed by Breezepelt. Comments, anyone?